Fogging occurs when the surface temperature of a material is lower than the dew point of water vapor, resulting in condensation of the water vapor on the material. Fogging of automobile headlights, windshields, mirrors, eyeglasses, swimming goggles, camera lens, etc., can be problematic.
Current antifog coatings are normally prepared by physically introducing hydrophilic moieties into a polymer matrix without any chemical bond formation. A simple process such as melt blending produces antifog surfaces, however, the hydrophilic moieties may wear off during cleaning of the coating and stable long-term application cannot be assured. Thus, there remains a need for robust, long-life, antifog coatings.